The suturing of the tissue of a human or animal body is traditionally done by hand using a curved suturing needle, which is often held using forceps. However, devices to aid suturing are known.
US 2009/024124 A (Meade et al.) discloses a suturing device with a drive mechanism that drives a curved suturing needle around a circular track. The curved suturing needle has an engagement surface, which is a notch into which the pawl of a drive arm engages to push the suturing needle around the circular track. The device is particularly intended to provide sufficient torque to drive the suturing needle through bony tissue.
US 2007/239177 A (Stokes et al.) similarly discloses a suturing device that drives a curved suturing needle around a circular track. The curved suturing needle may be driven by a smooth friction camming member, which as an arc-shaped member that contacts a portion of the suturing needle, and is moved around the circular track thus driving the suturing needle around the path by friction. Alternatively, the curved suturing needle may be driven by a toothed friction camming member, in which case the suturing needle is also toothed.
CA 2008759 A (Brunk Industries Inc.) discloses a suturing device that drives a curved suturing needle by means of four drive rollers that contact the diametrically outside surface of the suturing needle. The drive rollers are spaced so that at all time at least two are in contact with the suturing needle.
GB 2389313 A (Advanced Plastic technologies Limited) discloses a suturing device that drives a curved suturing needle by means of three drive rollers that contact the diametrically inside surface of the suturing needle.
There are various problems associated with these known suturing devices. The drive means used to rotate the suturing needles are often bulky, making the devices difficult to use. The drive means may require that special suturing needles are used, for example toothed suturing needles or suturing needles with notches. Alternatively, special suturing needles which cover a large part of a circle may be required so that the suturing needle is at all times in contact with sufficient components of the drive means to allow the suturing needle to be rotated successfully. Especially when in actual use, the suturing needles may be diverted from their intended circular path, which can affect the quality of the suturing, and in some cases can prevent the device from working altogether or even lead to the breakage of the suturing needle.
The present invention seeks to solve or mitigate some or all of the above-mentioned problems. Alternatively and/or additionally, the present invention seeks to provide an improved suturing device that can be used with existing standard-sized suturing needles.